「虚無に結ばれて」
by rennji
Summary: Credit:This novel is translated from "Voidbound" by fluttermoth. URL:/s/10142688/1/Voidbound Thank you so much for your kind permission allowing me to translate your wonderful novel! (Credit in Japanese)　 クレジット：この小説はfluttermothさんの"Voidbound"という小説の日本語訳です。ご許可を頂いて翻訳しました。許可を下さったfluttermothさんに厚く感謝申し上げます。本当にありがとうございました！オリジナルの小説は上記URLから。


**Credit:This novel is translated from "Voidbound" by fluttermoth. **

** s/10142688/1/Voidbound**

Thank you so much for your kind permission allowing me to translate your wonderful novel!

(**Credit in Japanese**)

クレジット：この小説はfluttermothさんの**"Voidbound"**という小説の日本語訳です。ご許可を頂いて翻訳しました。許可を下さったfluttermothさんに厚く感謝申し上げます。本当にありがとうございました！

オリジナルの小説はこちらから→ s/10142688/1/Voidbound

作者さんからの下記注意書きをよくお読みください。

**警告！：この作品にはBDSM要素（束縛・お仕置き、SM）が含まれています。ルシエンがSポジです。ナイフプレイ、拷問への言及があります。**

虚無に結ばれて

「質問しても良いかしら？」

彼女の問いかけはかすかな含み笑いに迎えられた。折しもルシエン・ラシャンスの銀白の姿は揺らめき、見えるようになった。ラメンの眼前で彼の霊的な実体はより形を持ったものに変わっていく。

「もうしたではないか」と彼は言い、その唇のすべては悦を含んだ笑みに歪んだ。

ラメンは乱れた髪の束を耳の後ろへ押し込み、彼の嘲りを無視した。

「その、どちらかというと個人的な質問よ」

「我らは虚無によって永遠に結ばれているではないか、聞こえし者よ？」彼は問いながら、好奇心をそそられて彼女により近づいた。

「『個人的な質問』などというものは我らの間にはないのだ」

ラミンの指の腹は薄い、革張りの本の縁を辿っていた。それは彼女が古の闇の信徒の聖域で見つけた多くの本のうちの一つだった。不幸なことに、ぼろぼろのページとまだらなインクの古びた書物から拾い集められる情報はほとんどなかった。彼女は好奇心を自分自身の内に抑えたいと願いながら、じっとその本を見下ろした。何故なら質問は個人的なものであり、ラメンは常にルシエン・ラシャンスのことを良く尊敬していたのである。彼は何といっても闇の信徒の伝説であり、彼女は彼を怒らせることを望んでいなかった。

「聞こえし者よ、」と彼は言い、その滑らかで、もの柔らかなバリトンはラメンを不安から引き離した。

「問うのだ」

ラメンは命じられて固くなり、その琥珀色の目はルシエンの暗い色をした、幻影の目と合った。

「どうやってあなたは死んだの？」

ルシエンの笑みは歪み、さらに深くなった。

「私は殺されたのだ、姉妹よ」

そう告げて、彼のにたりとした笑いは悦に入った様から明らかに嗜虐的な笑みへと変わった。そして、ラメンが見ることができなかったほど速く彼は動いた。一瞬の後に彼はラメンの目の前に立ち、その次には彼女の後ろに立っていた。

「どのように私が死んだのか知りたいのだな？」

彼は問い、その声は彼女がこれまで聞いたことがない高揚を帯びていた。

聞こえるほど大きなごくりという音は、また含み笑いを亡霊から引き出し、ラメンはひと時声を出すのに時間がかかった。

「認めるわ…少し好奇心をそそられたの」

「少しどころではない、だろう」彼は満足げに言った。

「とても多くの人間を死に送った者が、それがどのような感じかを知りたいと望むのは理にかなっている」

「直に知りたくないわ、今はまだ」

虚無のように彼女は、声を平静に保とうとしながら言った。ルシエンは彼女を殺そうとはしないだろう、彼女はそれが分かっていた。しかしそう知っていても、亡霊が彼女の周囲を忍び歩き、飢えた猫が金魚鉢の中の熱帯魚(グッピー)を見つめるように彼女を見つめている時に、それは神経を落ち着かせることはほとんどなかった。

「もちろん」、と彼は頷いた。「私のサイレンサーと私は欺かれていたのだ。黒手団の残りの仲間たち同様に、マシュー・ベラモントという名の男によって。私はサイレンサーを私の疑いを晴らすであろう証拠を見つけに行かせたのだ、黒手団は私が裏切り者だと信じていたからな。だが彼女は間に合わなかった」

ルシエンは天気の話をする男のように、退屈な平然さで話した。それはまるで彼の死は僅かな降水確率よりも重要事ではなかったかのようだった。

「私は私の潔白を言明しようとした、だが私の嘆願は聞こうとしない耳に届いただけだった、そうだろうと知っていたが。私は兄弟姉妹たちが私に憐れみを見せてくれるなどど期待していなかったし、それを求めもしなかった」

ルシエンは彼女の背後に再び移動して言った。

「バヌスがここを突き刺した時、私は征服された」

彼は指を彼女の胃へ押し付け、圧迫を肝臓へ近づけていったので、吐き気がこみ上げた。

「傷は致命的なものだったろう、だがアルクェンは熟練の治癒師で一度私が縛られると」彼の氷のような手は彼女の手首を掴み、 それをぐいと引き離して後ろへ回した。

「私は治癒されたので、黒手団は彼らの懲罰を分かつことができたという訳だ。我が同胞たちは拷問の業に熟達していたよ、 数時間に渡って私の死の至上の苦悶を引き伸ばしたのだからな」

彼は彼女の正面に踏み入りながら指を彼女の手の中に滑り込ませた。ルシエンが指を彼女の剥きだしの腕の端から端まで這わせた時、ラメンは目に見えて震えた。やさしく彼女の小指の指先を、自分の親指と人差し指の間に捕らえるまで彼は止めなかった。

「最初はペンチを持ったベリサリウスだった、」彼は陰鬱な含み笑いと共に告げた。

「そのようなすばらしく愉快な拷問を果たすのは普段なら私なのだ。それゆえ、そのような対処を受ける側になった私の絶対的な歓喜を想像するがいい」

「私には喜ばしいことのようには聞こえないわ」とラメンは告白した。

「ああ、だが喜びだったとも。 骨がぽきりと折れていく度に、白熱した痛みが私の指を、次には腕を刺し貫いていった」

亡霊が指の爪を彼女の肌の上にゆっくりと動かした時、ラメンは飛び上がった。そして霊ですらも爪があるのだと気づいて、しばらくの間愕然とした。

「痛みはたまっていくにつれて快楽になった」

彼の手は彼女の胃の上に広がり、滑り降りてちょうど彼女の腰の間に止まった。

「まさにここに、いや、とてもここに近いところにとでも言うべきか。私はこれ以上動くつもりはないがな、聞こえし者よ。それは不適当だろうからな」

ラメンはこの時点で適切さのラインを本当は十分に超えているのだと彼に言いたいぐらいだった。そして彼女はいったい全体どうして、自分自身に彼の死について尋ねるような真似をさせてしまったのかと思い始めた。

「あなたは…」彼女は慎重に言葉を選びながら言葉を切った。「これに快楽を感じていたの？」

彼は柔らかな、悦に入った笑みを漏らした。

「私を拷問した者達は私を短剣の刃で揺らめかせ続けることに満足していたのだ。…全く文字通りに、快楽と苦痛の狭間で。だが、私は告白するが、私が刺され、刻まれ、引き裂かれることを実際楽しんでいたにも関わらず、」死のように冷たい指が彼女の唇の膨らみを辿った。

「唇を切除されたことには、最も狼狽した」

「そうでしょうね」彼女は呟き、指を唇に運んだ。その場所はまだルシエンの冷たい感触を保っていた。

「私にそうした傷が与えられたにも関わらず、私はあの時ほど自分が生きていると感じたことはない。兄弟姉妹達が私の定命の肉体が経験できうる限界まで私を押し上げる度、すべての神経の末端は燃えていた」

彼は彼女の背後に再び移動し、力強く冷たい指が彼女の喉を掴んだ。もう片方の手は腰の上に乗っていた。

「私はその時、私自身を吐き出してあまりにも長く留まっていた疼きから開放されることを以前よりももっと切望していた。しかし彼らは私を壊して、確実に二度とその疼きが続かないようにしたのだ。とはいえ、喜びのない開放ではあったがね」

ラメンの体は首を掴まれて硬直した。

「『壊した』とはどういう意味？」

彼女は震える声で聞いた。こんなにも危険なもの―人物の間近にいるという興奮で眩暈がした。彼の指が腰に巻きついた。

「想像力を使うのだ、聞こえし者よ」

彼はほのめかした。腰から動いた手は、彼女の足の間に据えられた。彼の氷のような指の感触はそこに絶え間なくあふれていく焦がすような熱と強烈なまでに対照的だった。そして彼女は、彼女が彼の冷たさを感じ取れるぐらい鋭く彼も彼女の温かさを感じられるのだろうかと思った。

「今ここで肉体ではない姿にあっても私はいまだその欲求を感じる。人間の衝動の内、最も基礎である欲求を」

彼の指が力強く彼女に押しつけられ、その霊的な指の冷たい圧迫は彼女を喘がせた。

「私自身の肉体がない時に、こんなにも鮮明に肉体の快楽を思い出すとは奇妙なものだ」

「私はもっと不思議だわ。あなたがこんなに…」

「触れられることがか？」

彼は言い、その点を痛感させるためだけにもう一度力強く彼女に指を押し付けた。

「これは単に集中の問題なのだ、聞こえし者よ」

彼の唇は彼女の耳に押し当てられ、声は低く囁いた。いまださらに奇妙なのは彼が話す時に不規則な一吹きの風を感じることで、それはまるで霊に息があるかのようだった。 それは嵐の前の大気と同じ香りがした。すがすがしく、清潔で、力に沸きかえっていた。

「続けても良いか？」ルシエンが聞いた。

たいてい、ラメンの飽くことを知らない好奇心は打ち勝って、彼女を奇妙な状況に陥らせるのだった。しかし彼女は不注意ではあったが、それと同様に愚かではなかった。彼女は何の…許可を彼が求めているか分かっていた。そしてそれを与えたくて仕方がなかった。服を通して押し付けられる冷たい指以上にもっと感じたいと切望していた。

「ええ。でももしも私があなたに止めてと言ったら…」移動して彼女の正面に立った霊を見ながら、彼女の声は途切れた。

「止めろと命じよ。ならば止めよう」

彼は彼女に言いながら指で彼女の胸全体を辿り、 チュニックの下で彼女の乳頭が固くなると笑んだ。

彼女は唇を噛んで、声を平静に保とうと最大限の努力をした。

「分かったわ。じゃあ…もう少し教えて」

「ああ、そうするとも。だが私はお前の先任者たちの能力を完全に認識してもらうために見せねばならぬものがある」

この言葉と共に彼は一定の長さのロープを生み出した。それは霊的なローブだということに彼女は多少愉快さを感じながら気づいた。そしてロープは彼女の手首を輪でくくった。ロープは彼女の肌に絹のように感じられ、ただ縛られるというだけなのに僅かな恐れの震えが走った。特に楽しめるものではなかったが、彼女は彼に止めるようにとは言わなかった。今はまだ。

ルシエンの手は肩の上に置かれ、彼女が壁に押し付けられるまで彼女を後ろへ押していった。そして彼は彼女の腕を上げさせて、彼女を縛るロープを灯されていない燭台にかけた。その場所に彼女が固定されると、彼は言った。

「私は逆様に吊られたが、その不快さからは免れさせてやろう」

「ご親切ね」彼女は皮肉っぽく言った。

ルシエンは指を彼女の唇の上に留めた。 彼の目は彼女の目と合った。「静かにしろ」彼は命じた。

「守りし者はお前の特殊な辛らつさを魅力的だと思うかも知れんが、 私はそうではない」

ラメンは謝罪の言葉を口にし始めたが、彼の眼の険しい眼差しで黙らされた。彼は易々と彼女のチュニックを短剣(ダガー)で切り刻み、胴まで裂いて肌を露にした。その次は彼女の胸帯だった。そしてかすかに光る青い刃は、熱いナイフがバターを切るように容易く薄い生地を切り離した。

「さて、言ったように、私をここを刺された時征服された」

彼は短剣(ダガー)を、先程彼が圧迫していた彼女の胃の上で引いた。短剣(ダガー)の先端は彼女の身体を横切り、腫れた赤い傷を描いた。刃のちくりとした痛みに、ラメンはシュッという息の音を立てたが、抗おうとはしなかった。少なくとも、彼は血は流さなかったのだ。

「肝臓はとても繊細だ」

彼は短剣(ダガー)の柄の先を彼女の肌に食い込ませながら呟いた。そしてその敏感な臓器に以前かけたよりももっと圧力をかけたので、吐き気が込み上げるだけでなく急激な恐れを引き起こした。

「苦しいのだろう？お前がこの部分から出る血の色をよく知っているのは分かっている。胆汁と混じると虚無のような黒に変わる、あの美しい、深紅の血だ。うっとりする」

「夥しい拷問にも関わらず、私は本当には死ななかった。ここから、」

彼は刃のひらを彼女の胸の上部に置き、膨らみの上へと這わせていった。その感覚はまた別の刺すような熱を彼女の芯に送った。そして一度刃が彼女の胸の下に達すると、彼はその先端を激しく彼女の身体に押し付け、ズボンの縁に達するまで下ろしていった。

「ここまで切られるまでは」自分の短剣（ダガー）が通った跡に残した紅の傷に感嘆しながら、ルシエンは話し終えた。

「彼らが私の腸を抜き取った時に虚無の闇にすべり込んだことを喜ぶべきなのだとは思う。どんな種のものでも新たな経験を逃がすことは遺憾ではあったがね」

彼が腰よりも下に彼女のズボンを押し下げた時、ラメンは震えた。部屋の冷たさ、石の壁、そして主に彼の冷たさが身を切るように寒い冬の夜のように、彼女の中を走り抜けていった。彼の短剣（ダガー）は彼女の下着を手早く始末し、ラメンは服を破られた苛立ちに唇を歪ませた。

彼は彼女の顎先を親指と人差し指の間で、彼女がたじろぐほどきつく掴んだ。

「おまえ自身の身体を見るよりも、お前の服が破れるのを見る方が良いな」

と彼は言い、彼の声はひどく真剣だった。彼は刃のひらの面を彼女の性器に置き、ラメンは非常に静かに、静かになった。目を瞬く間に、あの嗜虐的なにたりとした笑みは元の場所に戻ってきた。

「私は言葉を失うことなど滅多にないが、しかし去勢がどのような感じがするかというのは説明し難いのだ。だから再び、お前にはただ想像力を使ってもらおう」

冷たい刃は彼女の性器を離れ、彼女の内側の太股をつついた。

「足を開け」彼は言い、ラメンは言われた通りにしたが、ルシエンから目を逸らさずにはいられなかった。こんなにも悦に入って煽られていることを暴かれて、恥ずかしかった。

「まさか、駄目だ」

彼は彼女の顎を強く引いて、強制的に彼に目をやらせた。

「この状況で恥らうふりをしても無意味だ」と彼は言った。

彼の指が薄いうねった毛を滑り抜け、彼女の柔らかい陰唇の中に下り、すでに濡れていた滑らかな部分を滑っていく時も彼の目は決して彼女の目から離れることはなかった。疼く焦点を見つけ出した時、彼の冷たい指は、押し殺した甘い声を彼女から引き出した。彼は彼女を焦らすことはしなかった。彼女は固く執拗な抽挿を欲していたのだが、それは彼女の下腹部の熱く急き立てられた場所を、丁度良く掻き回し始めた。

そのため彼女はルシエンが抜き去った時、満たされない苛立ちに叫んだ。

「駄目、駄目、ひどいわ！」

ルシエンは指を彼女の口へと持っていった。その指は彼女自身の秘液でてらてらとしていた。そして人差し指と中指で彼女の唇を押し開け、舌を固く押さえつけた。

「静かに」彼はシーッと声を立てた。彼女の腰の周りのロープが僅かに締まった。ラメンは唸り、彼女を縛ったものに逆らってもがいた。亡霊の指の氷のように冷たい温度のせいで、 鋭い、刺すような痛みが目の裏側に沸き上がった。彼女は振りほどこうとしたが、ルシエンは彼女の顎をしっかりと、断固として押さえていた。

「怒っているのか、聞こえし者よ？」

ラメンは頷いた。彼女はそうしながら彼を睨み付け、無駄ではあったが口の中の指を噛んでいた。

「止めて欲しいか？」

その質問は彼女を躊躇わせた。好奇心は彼女に、ルシエンが他に何を彼女に行おうとしているのか知りたいと思わせたし、彼女の愚かなプライドは降参することを拒絶していた。だがしかし常識は、プライドは飲み込み、深入りしすぎる前に去った方が良いと彼女に告げていた。それでも、彼女のそれよりも本能的な衝動はその必要があると同様に知らせていた。そして脚の間の執拗な、ずきずきとする疼きを無視するのは困難だった。

彼女は首を振った。

「止めない？ああ、良い子だ」

彼女の返答に対して、ルシエンの厚い唇は歪み、にやりとした邪な笑みを形作った。

「まだお前に教えねばならないことが実に多くある。それに私は何事も未完のままにしておくのが嫌いでね」

彼の指は彼女の口内を深く押し進み、彼女が吐き気を催す場所に当たる直前まで止まらなかった。亡霊は彼女の限界を鋭く意識しているように見えたが、それでもラメンは彼の指を激しく噛んでさらに深く進むのを妨げようとした。

「お前には仕置きが酷く必要のようだな」彼女の固い乳首をダガーの先端でぴしりと打ちながら彼は言った。ラメンはそれに答えて喘いだ。

「そう黒手団は私について言ったのだよ」彼はもう片方の乳首を先端でぴしりと打った。同様の反応を得た時、彼は喜んでいるようにすら見えた。

「私の場合はその通りではなかったのだが」

ラメンは耳の中でどくどくと鳴る血のせいで、ほとんど彼の言葉を聞くことができなかった。脚の間の脈打つ欲求に抗うために、彼女はどんな摩擦でも欲しくて堪らず、太股を擦り合わせた。しかしダガーの先端が首の間の柔らかな肉の窪みにやって来て止まった時、彼女は身をよじるのを中止した。

ラメンは自分がしでかした本当に愚かなことは、ルシエンをこの世の人間のように見なしていたことなのだと気づいた。たとえ彼が生きていた時に共感や後悔を感じる能力を有していたとしても、今は間違いなくそれは消えてしまったのだ。虚無の霊はそうしたものを必要としない。徹頭徹尾、純粋な殺人者なのだ。彼は彼女を犯そうとしているのと同じぐらい、彼女を殺そうとしているように思えた。つまるところ、もし彼女の喉をかっ切ることを妨げる教義がなかったら、その両方を十中八九やることだろう。

「耐えるのだ、聞こえし者よ。痛みの真価を理解することを覚えぬうちは、快楽の真価を理解することもできないのだ」彼は呟き、彼女の口から指を抜き取った。

それは奇妙な、金属のような味を舌の上に残していった。ルシエンの指は彼女の胸の上を掠め、唾液でてらてらとした指は乳首を強く挟み潰した。大声で叫ぶまいと固く決心して、ラメンは息を吸い込んだ。

「ああ、どんなにこれに焦がれていたことか。生者の肉体は常に痛みに向けて熟れている」

亡霊は満足げに言った。

「向きを変えるのだ、聞こえし者よ」彼女を急かして尻をぴしゃりと叩きながら、彼は命じた。

少しでも躊躇えばさらなる不快さを招きそうだと判断して、ラメンは壁に対面するために向きを変えた。彼女の腰の周りを霊的に縛るものは、ロープが燭台に絡む時によりきつくなった。ルシエンに背を向けることは、彼女のあらゆる生存本能に反していた。そしてルシエンが彼女の背部の輪郭をダガーで辿り始めた時、パニックが完全に彼女を捉えた。背骨を這っていくにつれて刃はその形を変え始め、革のようにしなやかで柔らかくなり、その先端は彼女の豊満な尻の膨らみに届くとばらばらの9つの端に別れた。

「これが何か知っているか？」彼は影のような九条鞭を彼女の脇腹に這わせながら聞いた。

「知っているわ」

怒りと好奇心の間に引き裂かれて、ラメンは歯ぎしりしながら言った。誰も彼女を鞭打つなんてしたことがなかったし、そんなことを決して望んだことはなかった。だがしかし、彼女の体は彼女などより、どこまでも正直だった。鞭に反応して太股の内側を欲望の濡れた雫が流れ落ちるのを感じた時、彼女は唇を噛んだ。

ルシエンは含み笑いを浮かべた。

「我々二人とも、求めてやまないようだな？私はいつも特にこの懲罰が気に入っていてな。私には不幸なことに、私を捕らえた者たちは革よりもむしろ刃を好んでいたのだ。だがお前にとっては幸運なことに、私はお前に消えない傷を残したいとは願っていない」

「夜母の僅かなお恵みによく感謝するわ」

ラメンは言い、彼女の皮肉は、背中に鞭の端をびしりと鳴らしたルシエンによって報われた。それは彼女を驚きと痛みの両方から大声で叫ばせた。休む間など与えず、また一打が肩甲骨に落ちてきた。そしてその次は彼女の腰のくびれた部分だった。

それは痛かった。彼女が予想していたものよりもずっとそれは痛かった。しかし鞭の端が触れる度に、彼女は自分の体をより強く意識した。早鐘のように打つ心臓はほとんど耳を聞こえなくさせるほどだった。彼女の身体はとても敏感になっていたので、肌に当たって砕ける塵の欠片の一つ一つ、爪のように彼女の身体の上に広がっていく汗の滴の一つ一つすら感じ取れると誓えるほどだった。冷たい無形の鞭の感触の一つ一つは、前よりも次の方が強力だった。情熱的な恋人の残す痕のように、鞭の端は熱した痛みの細い痕を生じさせつつ、彼女の身体を跳ねながら進んでいった。

知っている痛みが来るということを予期して不安は強くなったが、それから痛みが訪れると安堵で彼女はいっぱいになった。ラメンは砂だらけの石の壁に、体を支えようと自らを押し付け、腰を縛るロープに自分の指を絡ませた。彼女はルシエンの残酷な奉仕の奔流の中で我を失うまいとして、命綱のようにそれにしがみついた。遠くで彼女は、誰かが呻き、力なくうわ言を言いながら慈悲を乞うているのに気づいた。それが自分であるはずがない、と彼女は亡霊に懇願しているのが自分の声だということを認めるのを拒んだ。

彼女はとても打ちのめされていたので、鞭が取り去られ、亡霊の指の優しい愛撫に変わった時もほとんど気づかなかった。彼は非常に彼女に近づいており、それは彼女が自分の息のもやを空気の中に見ることができるぐらい近い距離だった。そしてもし彼女がこれまで寒くなかったとしても、今や亡霊が彼女の酷使された背後の肌に身体を密着させているせいで、完全に凍えていた。彼の陰茎が彼女の濡れた襞の間を押し分けて進んでいった時、彼の冬のような冷たさは彼女に浸透していった。

「ああ、神様」とラメンは喘いだ。ルシエンがもはや彼女を焦らすことに―または罰することに、心引かれていないことに感謝していた。素早い一突きで彼は彼女の中へ入った。彼女はこんなにも長いこと望んだ後で、それに満たされていく感覚に呻いた。ルシエンの指は彼女の髪に絡んで差し入り、彼女をぐいと後方へ引っ張ったので、彼女の背中は心地の良くない角度に曲がった。彼が腰を動かし始めると、その暗い色をした無慈悲な眼は彼女の目を見下ろし、覗き込んだ。

彼のもう片方の手が彼女の腰を固く掴んだ。

「お前にも分かるように、私は今や生きていた時と同様無傷なのだ」

「無傷」という言葉はあまり選びたいような言葉ではなかったが、たった今言葉は問題にはならなかった。容赦ない速さで、太い雄の中心が心地良く滑り出ては入ってくる時には問題にはならないのだ。長く待ち望んだオーガズムが迫り始めるのが彼女には感じられた。そして彼の手が腰を離れて彼女の足の間に進んできた時、彼女は感謝の念ですすり泣いたと言っても良いぐらいだった。彼の器用な指は襞の間に滑り込み、秘核をぐっと押した。

彼に突き上げられ指で責められて、彼女の思考は散漫な状態に追いやられた。周りの世界が変わり、そして痛いほど大きな歓びの渦の中で爆発した。強烈な解放の波が足の間で最高度に到達し、身体の残りの部分へと膨らんでいった。彼女の頭は回転し、彼女は空気を求めて喘いだ。そして激しいオーガズムが身体を破壊していく時、大声で泣き叫んだ。叫んでいるさなか、彼女は亡霊が背後で怒って唸るのを聞いた。突き上げる調子は落ちていき、そして―

彼女は今まさに落ちていた。腰からロープは消え失せ、支えてくれたルシエンの手はなくなっていた。冷たい、石の床の上に彼女がどさりと落ちた時、その足は彼女の下で崩折れた。

寝室に続く扉が飛ぶように開き、狂乱の道化師が転がるように彼女の部屋に入ってきた。

「聞こえし者ぉ！シセロは聞いたよ、聞こえし者が―」彼は言葉を切り、一瞬だけ驚いて呆然としたように見つめた。「―叫ぶのを」

ラメンはシセロの顔に浮かんだ表情に、苛ついたような疲れた笑みを漏らした。彼女はまさにこの瞬間、自分がどんな格好を当然しているかということを想像すらできないのだった。そして彼女は彼とほとんど目を合わせなかった。聞こえし者が生まれた日と同じ丸裸で、エクトプラズムの水たまりの中にスクーマ中毒者のようにぼうっと座っているのをシセロが発見するなんてことは毎日ではなかった。

しかし常のごとく役立つシセロは、行動を起こした。彼女のベッドから毛布を引き抜いて、自分の足で立てるよう手伝う前に、彼女の肩にそれを巻きつけたのだった。暖炉の正面の椅子に彼は彼女を連れていき、そのさなか優しい励ましを呟きながら、支えようと彼女を自分に寄りかからせた。

ラメンはどさりと椅子に腰をかけた。「ありがとう、シセロ」

「おぉ、もちろんだよ、聞こえし者」彼は乱れた髪を彼女の顔から優しく払いのけた。そして、同情的な笑みを浮かべながら言った。

「それじゃあ…聞こえし者も彼に聞いたんだね、うん？」

* * *

作者さんのコメントとして、ルシエンが自分の死を描写するという話を書いたけど、拷問よりもエロ寄りになった！楽しんでくれるといいな！とのこと。


End file.
